A New Legend:Rise of The Dragon Warrior
by TheDestroyer100
Summary: A revised copy of "A New Legend" What if Naruto got chased into a cave by a group of angry villagers. Then Naruto becomes a prophesied warrior without knowing it himself. Little does he know he will change the ninja world forever... Chapter5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**10/06/09-**

**Hi! I am sure that you are ready to kill me for not updating the older version of this story, but I decided to make a revised copy and keep the old copy for people to see the original. My cheap excuse is that I was attacked by the combined forces of lazyness, no motivation, writers block, and distractions. **

**I am deeply sorry for the fact that I haven't updated for months and I am glad to say that you will see a chapter 5 and 6 soon because I am currently just editing Chapter 6. If you wanted to know when I will be adding more chapters chapter two will be here tomorrow and chapter 3 the next and etc. till chapter 6.**

**Also for the pairings the maximum amount of girls for Naruto's harem will be 4. Fem. Kyuubi is already automatically in so that makes the rest your choice. Here are the girls you can choose for the harem-**

**Anko, , Kurenai, Temari, Tayuya, Hana, Tsume, and Yuago.**

**Those are the girls I will allow for the harem. Remember when you are finished reading the chapter please review!**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Inside the village of Konoha you can see a seven-year-old boy running from a group of ten angry villagers and five ninjas. They each held a weapon of some sort from katanas to broken beer bottles. All of them seemed to be angry at the boy; he was their main target.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. He had blond hair that seemed to defy gravity and cerulean blue eyes that looked worried. He was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit with goggles on his head for no reason at all. If you were to ask someone who had never seen Naruto, they would say he sort of resembles Minato Namikaze when he was younger.

Currently little Naruto was running from the villagers having no clue to why they always chase him on this day.

Today was October Tenth, Naruto's birthday, and the day that the Yondaime (4rth hokage if you didn't know) had supposedly killed the Kyuubi, or at least that's what the academy taught him. For some strange reason a small group of villagers/ninjas would chase him down. On any other day they would just ignore him.

Even though Naruto knew they were catching up to him every minute he kept on trying, despite the things they were throwing at him.

The mob moved in a drunken fashion. The chase went on for nearly fifteen minutes longer than normal leading outside the gates of Konoha, and unfortunately the guards at the gate took a break inside of Konoha.

"Kill the Demon!" and "We'll finish what the Fourth started!" could be heard occasionally during the chase to get Naruto.

The chase went on forward away form Konoha until Naruto attempted to hide in a small cave on the outskirts of Konoha.

While running Naruto started to cry knowing that he was getting dangerously tired, and the mob was getting closer.

_What did I do to deserve this? Why are they doing this to me? I've never done anything to deserv-_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as the group of attackers filtered into the entrance of the small cavern.

Then one of the villagers shouted, "Hey guys, the demon is in here! Lets get him!"

Naruto curled into a ball, fresh tears falling down his dirt encrusted face, as the mob rushed forward to attack.

The blond Jinchuuriki couldn't help but scream in pain as the full force of the civilian's wraith fell upon the poor boy. Naruto's screaming did nothing to deter his would be attacker. He was a horrible sight to look at; some of the wounds looked permanent. A small, but insane, laugh began to ripple among the mob.

Naruto screamed again and again, even though he was beaten he managed to squeak out in a weak voice,"Please... Stop... Someone... Help me..." Then a tall, dark haired, muscular ninja moved to the front of the mob; sent a swift punch to Naruto's already bloody face.

He said, "Shut up demon! You killed our families!" "Did you listen when they begged for help?!" A wicked grin filled the man's face. "Now, We're gonna do the same to you."

After a long beating the poor child was cut in a lot of places, bleeding almost everywhere, and had a most of his bones else would have died from such wounds. Luckily Naruto wasn't exactly a normal, he had always had extradinary healing. Despite his horrible lasurations.

"Naruto! Where are you!" It was a worried voice from the outside, the voice of the current Sandaime; He was looking for the boy.

The attackers froze. "Shit!" someone said, "The hokage is looking for the demon! We better end this quick!" Looking down at Naruto the man grinned despite all the blood on his clothes. "Just remember Demon, You deserved this!"

''Well this is it then...' thought a barely conscious Naruto. Then one shinobi took a kunai and slashed his throat open without mercy; just watching the child suffer. The group left in hurry soon after, leaving the heavily bleeding Naruto in the cave.

* * *

After a few hours Naruto woke up, but the cave he awoke in was not the same one he was in before. Somehow his wounds were healed, though he still felt a heavy pain all over his body.

'Oh great. They threw me in a sewer. How original.' He started walking around the place until he heard a terrifying voice. **"Kid... Over here..."**

Naruto then said in fear "Who said that?!"

**"Brat... In here..." **

Naruto followed the deep and mysterious voice, leading to a giant cage with two glowing red eyes staring back at him.

"Who are you, and where are we?!" demanded Naruto

The voice started to laugh at him for a few moments and then said "**Kid, I am the great Almighty Kyuubi No Kitsune, the strongest of the bijju**!" Kyuubi paused for a while and then said. "To answer your question, we are in your mind."

"But the Yodaime killed you! Everyone knows that; so why are you here in my mind?!" Naruto said while slowly backing away from the cage doors.

**"That weak human!"** Kyuubi roared. " **You insult me. No he did not kill me, if he did I wouldn't be here right now."**

Kyuubi paused and said **"Isn't it obvious? He just sealed me into you."**

Naruto stared in disbelief before shouting. "I don't believe you! As far as I know, this could be some horrible nightmare; I'll wake up soon."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and sighed. "**Maybe this will change your mind."**

* * *

Minato Namikaze was holding a baby Naruto in his arms while he began doing a small string of handseals. The Kyuubi was attacking and he had no choice but to use his most powerful jutsu.

"Naruto. I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do," said, the fourth," But I must get rid of this demon before it destroys the village I know and love"

He yelled, "Summoning no Jutsu!" While a gigantic toad appeared in a giant puff of smoke.

The yodaime yelled, "Gamabunta! I need you to take us to the Kyuubi unharmed!"

The toad responded, "So you decided to use that jutsu eh? Well I got to say kid, it was nice knowing you."

"It was nice knowing you too, Gamabunta" They both fell silent for now.

Not long after, the great demon in the distance, they charged forward; the fox and toad locked in combat while the yellow flash of Konoha began preparing his final jutsu. "Shiki Fujin!"

A few moments pasted in silence before a booming voice filled their makeshift arena. "Whose dares summon death?!"

"I did, I need you to seal the Kyuubi's soul. It's become to dangerous to take any other chances now."

The spirit grinned. "Fine, but I'm taking your soul as payment."

The Kyuubi tried to struggle to avoid getting sealed. It was finally sucked into the Yodaime's prison.

After the smoke cleared you could see a dead Yodaime holding a crying Naruto in his arms.

* * *

Naruto's grin faltered slightly. "Okay. I believe you, you stupid fox."

**"Who are you calling stupid, brat?!"** the fox raged.

"Are you deaf? I just called you stupid! You stupid fur ball."

The Kyuubi growled, "**If it weren't for this seal I would've eat you the moment I saw you**."

"Yah but you can't, so Ha!"

"**Well let's get on subject. The reason you are here is because I called you here. I can sense a great energy in this cave and I think you should find the source. I have a feeling it could grant us power of some sort "**

"Okay, so were is it then."

"**You can't get it without my help-"**

Naruto interrupted him rudely and said," What was the point of bringing me here then?"

**"I was going to tell you before you interrupted me" "First tear off part of that seal. It is holding me back. Just tear of about one-tenth of it"**

"No way! It will probably just increase your chance of escaping!"

"**It won't affect the seal greatly. It will just allow me to talk in your head without the seal holding me back."**

"Is there any other side effects?"

**"Yes. You will gain a tail and some fox ears, as well as slitted eyes like mine."**

"WHAT!!!" Naruto almost beat the world record with that scream.

**"I was just joking! You don't need to be so loud! Well, anyways, there isn't any side effect."**

Naruto reached up and ripped away a corner of the seal, causing him to wake up in the same cave he was beaten in.

_'Few it was just another of those weird dreams I had...'_

**'That's not exactly what I would call a dream. Now lets find where that energy is coming from.'**

After Naruto followed what Kyuubi told him to do, he found himself was already deep inside the cave. After some time, he saw a small, silver orb floating in the air. It had a powerful aura radiating off of it.

**'That's the energy I detected.'** The kyuubi's voice faltered for a moment. '**Is that what I think it is...'**

"What is it Kyuubi?" A confused Naruto asked, but before Kyuubi could answer, a booming voice spoke up.

"**Young one. If you want to be blessed with my power you must answer these questions honestly. If you do not then you will suffer the same fate as the others before you. Do you understand?"** Naruto nodded, a small bead of sweat trickling down his brow due to the fact the orb was so powerful and Naruto knew it could kill him without trying.

"Which do you prefer, Hero or villain?"

"Second question, Will you use power for your own benefits or for the world's?"

"And finally, Will you use power to defend or destroy?"

"I would be a hero. I personally think if you kill everyone for no reason then you're worse than garbage, I would use all my powers to help the world as much as I could. Lastly, I will use power to defend my village, loved ones and everyone I can, but if the time comes I might have no other choice, but to destroy for the sake of protecting the ones I love."

**"You have answered all my questions honestly. For this, your reward will be to become the first holder of the Legendary Dragon Scroll. You will be the first Dragon Warrior in several centuries. You and only you will be able to read it. Once you open this scroll all your abilities will be enhanced; you are now part of the dragon clan."**

Then it said"** Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryuuzin, the Almighty God of Dragons.**"

The orb glowed brightly, then started to take shape; soon it looked like a dragon and began to grow in size. In a large flash, it was replace was a giant, white dragon. This dragon looked extremely powerful, It radiated power from ever inch of its being. Its eyes glowed with an ancient wisdom. There was no sign of weakness as it gave a large, earth-shattering roar.

Then a powerful beam hit Naruto full blast. When it hit him he did not feel any pain, only something empowering him.

In a quick flash of light a scroll appeared at Naruto's feet. On it was the kanji for Dragon. "**Farewell...Chosen One..."** In a quick flash the dragon was gone.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad? Tell the truth. I really hoped you liked it. Remember, on 10/07/09 chapter 2 will come out so be ready.**

**Remember to review. If you do, you will win a free prize of nothing. Yay!?!**

**Okay Bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Here is the second chapter just as promised. Remember that tomorrow chapter three will be out. As for pairings you still have time to choose them but they have to be the girls that I allowed. If you want to see who I will allow in the harem go check the first chapter.**

**As for allies for Naruto here are your choices.**

**Itachi, Sasuke, Zabuza, Kisame, and others  
**

**Remember to review when finished reading. On with the story!  
**

* * *

When Naruto realized what had just happened he was shocked. The reason why? He just earned a legendary scroll only heard in myths.

It was almost midnight when he was walking home, if you call his apartment a home. That place was beaten, and then thought about something when walking to his apartment.

_I have to tell oji-san about this._

**I won't allow it-** Kyuubi answered.

_But he has to know about this._

**Listen brat. I know you think of him as a grandfather but this has to be kept a secret. What do you think the counsel will do if they found out the demon brat is in possession of the Dragon Scroll.**

_Well now that you put it that way..._

**Listen closely. Tell the hokage you want to go away from the village for a couple of years because of the fact that that you feel insecure around the villagers. If he does not approve of this then you will tell him about the attacks on your birthdays, then tell him it isn't right that you have to put up with it. Then when you leave you just leave and begin your training.**

_Wait, does this mean you are going to train me?_

**I never said I was going to train you. I know nothing about your humans' chakra and jutsus. You are going to learn from the scroll.**

_Fine then. I'll go ask Oji-san tomorrow._

Naruto had stopped walking because the door to his apartment was open in front of him. In the outside you could see a couple of broken windows, graffiti, and other things that would make you mad if someone did this to your house. When Naruto stepped in, he couldn't believe what he saw. It looked liked the same people who beat him up also destroyed everything in it. Tables were ripped apart, his kitchen looked like someone used a fire jutsu on it, everything else looked destroyed and beaten. Luckily just his bedroom was not as beaten as the rest of his house.

Most of the time, the outside of his apartment was always like that, but in the inside was usually just neat, and tidy, but since it was his birthday they would usually thrash the place when he wasn't around.

He was glad he would be leaving tomorrow. Then he went to bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Day-**

Naruto woke up at 6:45 and got ready for the day. He then looked for some clothes to get dressed in. All he could find was an orange shirt, and some blue pants, with his sandals.

_I have to remember to buy some new clothes today-_he thought.

After a few minutes of getting ready he left his apartment to go to the Hokage's Tower.

Inside the Tower

The Sadaime was facing an opponent so strong even the Kyuubi would cower in fear. He tried many things to defeat it, but couldn't even cause a dent. The Sadaime Hokage had met his match. A feared opponent known to all Kages. Paper work (enter scary music). He was about to be defeated untill...

"Oji-san!!!" It seems Naruto saved him from paperwork again for the 3rd time this week and it was only Tuesday.

"Naruto you don't have to scream! I am just a few feet away from you. What could you possibly want?" said the hokage irritated.

Naruto then replied," I wanted to ask if I can leave the village for a while."

The hokage looked at Naruto with worry.

_Could the villagers be that bad to make him want to leave? There must be something I can do._

The Sandaime then said with a hint sadness,"Naruto you know the answer is no, but why would you want to leave?"

"You should know why. I just don't feel safe with the people around me. I just don't want to stay around anymore."

Sarutobi's face then became more serious,"Well maybe I ca-"

Naruto then interrupted him and said with a serious tone in his voice," There is nothing you can do right now. Even if you get me a new apartment somewhere else with ninjas guarding me, they'll always somehow manage to make my life as worse as possible."

"Every day they just ignore me. When I want to buy something, they usually kick me out of their shops or just charge me more money than it should cost. Do you realize how bad my life is! Do you know what it feels like to be ignored and attacked on my birthday! All I ask for is to leave the village for a few years for my safety."

This time Naruto sounded a lot more mature than he should really be. What he said was true. The villagers were ignoring him. He was being kicked out of shops or being overpriced. He was always attacked on his birthday.

_This is worse than I expected. A kid his age shouldn't be that mature. Minato, you should be ashamed of my ignorance about the villagers. I just thought that maybe they would have accepted him already-_ Surotobi thought.

"Fine I'll let you, but you have to take someone older than you with you."

"I can't do that. I want to go alone."

"How will you survive out there alone then?"

Naruto then said nothing"…"

"Fine. You may leave this village alone, but come back before the Academy Graduation Day. Also you must send me a letter about how you are doing every month. Here take this (hands him a scroll about 12inches long). In this scroll is money containing about 300,000 ryu. I believe this is more than enough money you will if you are to stay in a village."

"Thank you Oji-san! I'll be leaving around 4pm"

_Naruto, I hope that the citizens of Konoha will accept you soon…-_Were the last thoughts from the hokage when Naruto left the tower.

**At the Streets in Konoha-**

_"Hmmm... I'll have to buy some proper clothes. The ones I have are old and will soon not fit me. I know a place where they won't kick me, though they still over charge me but not as much."_-Thought Naruto.

After Buying New Clothes-

During his time at the store something interesting happened. Naruto found out there was a new owner of the shop, and it changed from being a clothes/shinobi outfits store to half weapon store.

The owner seemed to know who Naruto was and treated him like a normal human being, and even talked to him.

**Flashback-**

When Naruto was walking up to the store he noticed the store's name had change. It read "Shinobi Paradise: Clothes/Ninja Clothes/Weapons"

Naruto sweat dropped anime style at the weird new name. Then he realized something. If the name changed, then theirs is a good chance that there is a new owner too.

_What if he kicks me out! Or maybe he'll triple the cost of his items just like the others. I should still try. Maybe this guy or girl is different from the villagers that hate._

Then Naruto proceeded on entering the store. When he got in there, he noticed he was right. There was a new owner, but not only that. The whole store completely changed. This use to be an all clothes store for civilians and ninjas, but instead the store was meant for ninjas mostly even though there were a few aisles of civilian clothing. You could tell because the whole store was mostly meant for ninjas.

What surprised him the most was the fact that the owner looked at him without hatred. Then the owner came up to Naruto.

_Oh great! He is going to kick me out._

"Hey kid. Welcome to Shinobi Paradise. Now what are you interested in buying?"

Naruto had a slightly shocked face but shook it off and said," Do you have any clothes that are able to withstand damage more than normal clothing?"

The owner looked at him and said, "Yes of coarse. But unfortunately all of the ninja clothing here are meant to fit ninjas the age of thirteen and up."

_Hmmm… He reminds me of someone, but who?-he thought._

_Wait! He is the kid that Minato sealed the demon into! He looks a lot like him too. Perhaps they are related?_

"Hey kid I never got your name. My name is Daisuke and your name is?" asked, Daisuke.

"My name is Naruto," answered Naruto.

"You know what? I have a daughter named Ten-Ten. She is around your age and I thought maybe you can come over to my house and maybe you two can be friends."

Naruto was happy to hear that he finally had someone who accepted him as person, and didn't beat him for what was inside him.

"Sorry, but I am going away for about 6 years and I plan on leaving today. Well thanks anyway." Naruto said with a hint of regret.

Daisuke's face got a little serious and said,"Well that's fine. Lets get back to business. There may not be any ninja clothing that fits you but I do have civilian clothes of all sizes."

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes to look at what I want."

"Go right ahead."

Then Naruto started looking at the clothes section. He did found a few he did like.

"I am ready to choose what I want for clothes. I'll take those 2 graffiti shirts, one red, and one grey. I'll also take 4 pairs of those jeans, and that shirt with the phoenix on it. Oh and I want that shirt with the dragon on it too."

"Alright, but why the one with the dragon? It is too big for you."

"I want to wear for when I grow up. It should fit me when I am 13."

"Well okay. I'll take those for you." The Daisuke took the clothes he choose and took it to the counter near the cash register.

"Anything else you would like to buy?"

"Yes. I would like to buy a twenty kunai and twenty shuriken please."

"Okay, but I sell three different types of kunai and shuriken. The first type is just normal. They costs 40 ryu each. The second kind is used mostly by jonin because of the fact that the metal is more durable, sharper, and lighter. That 80 ryu each."

"And then there is the third kind is the most dangerous one. The metal can absorb elemental chakra, it is sharper and can cut through almost anything, and it only weighs the same amount. Also you know how shinobi has to keep on buying new ones because they lose them during battle? Well if that happens the weapon will transport back to you. The price is really expensive. It costs 500 ryu because the metal is rare and there are seals on it that allows chakra to be absorbed."

"Well I guess you can get me 20 normal kunai and shuriken, and 20 of the second kind of shuriken and kunai."

"Good lets go bring it to the counter and count up the total"

When they started walking back Naruto saw something he really liked.

"Excuse me but can I buy that outfit meant for ninjas? I know it doesn't fit me yet but I like the way it looks."

When Daisuke saw the outfit he understood why he wanted it. The whole outfit contained a black sturdy battle jacket, dark blue long sleeve shirt meant to last for years, combat gloves, a pair of black baggy pants that looked like it could withstand some damage, and a pair of combat boots with metal at the tip. It looked like it would barely fit Naruto when he turned 15.

"Okay. I calculated the total cost and it is… 3,250 ryu." Said Daisuke telling Naruto how much it cost.

Then Naruto handed him the money and said,"I hope you will be here when I come back in 6 years. Bye."

Then Naruto left the shop.

**Training Grounds-**

When Naruto entered the training ground, he immediately took out his legendary scroll.

"Well I guess I should start reading this scroll"

When Naruto started to open the scroll and read inside he was surprised by the things he saw.

_Whoa! So many techniques, jutsus, and others. What's this? Dragon summons! This is Amazing! Look a map on some hidden legendary weapon. I'll have to find it during my training. Maybe I should try dragon summoning first but how?_

**When I was fighting against Konoha I saw the yodaime cut his thumb and slammed his hand to the ground and yelled Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**

_Oh Kyuubi! I forget about you!- Naruto said irritating the demon fox._

**Just do what I said!**

_Okay you don't have to be loud! I can hear you in my mind!_

He then took out a kunai and cut his thumb enough for it to bleed. Then he yelled"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" With a big puff of smoke you could see a very big, blue dragon. This dragon's wings looks like they were made of diamonds. His eyes were glowing green. To describe it simply the dragon was really strong looking and perfect.

**"Who dares to summon me!"**

"It was me who summoned you."

**"You must be the chosen one our god was talking about."**

"What do you mean chosen one?"

**"You'll find out soon enough. Ryuuzin said that when you summon me I will grant you the ability to summon us. You should be proud since our god finds you worthy. Because of that I will give you the ability to summon dragons."**

"Dragon-sama what is your name?"

**"I am Shinryu the boss of the Dragon Summons. Now then I am going to give you a tattoo. It will not only mean that you represent us, but it will grant you the ability to summon us and it will unlock a different energy source called KI. Ready?"** Naruto nodded a yes.

Next thing that happened was that the boss roared and earth shattering roar. Then a glow of light appeared around Naruto's body and then concentrated around Naruto's arm creating the tattoo Shinryu was talking about. Even though Naruto was not harmed he felt strange.

_This is how I am probably supposed to feel like after gaining another energy source._

**" Now then, what do you plan to do?"**

"I am going to leave this village for 6 years to train, then come back to be a ninja."

**"I suppose you don't know dragon arts?"**

"Not a thing"

Naruto's answer made Shinryu sweat drop anime style

"You probably saw them in the Dragon Scroll and mistaken them as jutsus. Dragon arts are like ninjutsu but more complicated, powerful, and requires different types of hand signs, and it requires KI. That was why I gave you another energy source, Also, only dragon warriors can use these arts."

**"So are you going to help with my training?"**

**"Only with some certain dragon arts. The rest you learn from the scroll. You will meet someone that might help you with training."**

"Well it was nice to meet you."

"**Thank You"**

Then Naruto dispelled the dragon boss back to wherever the dragon came from. He then went home to pack. He sealed whatever stuff he had in a scroll made for storing things in. The hokage gave him this as a present for starting the Academy. The hokage taught him how to use scrolls so that is why Naruto opened the dragon scroll easily.

At 3:35 PM.

When Naruto was finished packing he left his apartment with his scroll and ran to the hokage tower. Naruto then noticed he was running way faster than usual.

The Ryuzin did enhance my abilities.

Naruto got there in less than 5 minutes and wasn't a little tired. When Naruto got to the Sadaime's office he saw him reading an orange book. The Sadaime then did a giggle only perverts would do. That's when Naruto realized that the Hokage was a pervert that reads porn.

"You perverted old man! I thought you were supposed to send a good example to the new generation of kids."

The Sadaime then quickly put the book away as fast as he can. He needed to change the subject quickly.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. Anyway, did you forget I was leaving? (Then Naruto made some fake tears)"

"I did remember. Stop faking your tears, it is no use."

"Well anyways I came to say goodbye for 6 years. I'll send you letters when I can"

"Well goodbye Naruto. Remember to watch out, the ninja world is not a safe place."

"Good bye oji-san."

Then Naruto left the Hokage tower. He decided to go to Ichariku's to say goodbye to the old man and Ayame-chan. In a few minutes Naruto got there.

Naruto then decided to yell,"Hey old man, give two bowls of miso ramen and one bowl of pork ramen!"

Then an elderly man came and said,"Well if it isn't my number one customer. I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon. You worried us. Well anyways I get the ramen ready. Oh and by the way, Ayame will be here soon, she just needs to get some groceries."

"That is fine old man. I can wait for Ayame-chan."

"For the last time, I am not old!"

Teuchi then went to prepare the ramen while Naruto impatiently waited.

**8 minutes later**-(don't know how long it takes to prepare ramen, not the instant ramen)

"Here you go Naruto. Two miso ramen, and one pork ramen." Teuchi said.

"Hey dad I got the groceries you needed. Hi Naruto!" Ayame said, entering the stand.

"Well I hope you have a safe trip Naruto" Ayame said.

"HI Ayame-Chan!" replied Naruto happily with some noodles stuck on his face.

Ayame then giggled"So anything new?"

"Yeah. This might be kind of sad but I am going to be leaving for 6 years."

Then Naruto told them about his conversiation with the Sadaime.

3 Minutes Later-

"When you come back you'll have a lot of catching up to do. The ramen won't eat itself you know. Well I guess this is goodbye." Said the owner of the shop

"You people act like I am leaving forever." Answered Naruto.

"Yeah but six years is a long time Naruto."Replied Ayame

"Well it is time to leave. Goodbye old man (hears the owner grumble annoyed) Good bye Ayame-chan."

"Bye Naruto"said the father and daughter in the same time.

Soon Naruto left the shop.

"He is such a good kid. I hope he becomes a great ninja one day." said Teuchi.

"Me too" said Ayame.

**At the gates of Konoha-**

Naruto stopped walking outside the gates, then turned around to face Konoha and said, "When I come back I'll be stronger than ever. Goodbye Konoha."

Then Naruto walked on outside the gates of Konoha to begin his training to become the legendary dragon warrior.

* * *

**How was the chapter? Tell the truth and you will be rewarded with the fact that you knew you were honest.**

**Remember to review. Bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Here is chapter 3 just like I promised. I just want to say that of you have questions about this story then don't be afraid to ask. I do want to say that you guys/girls are not reviewing as much as I hoped you would. I was kind of hoping for at least 8 reviews per chapter. The reviews I get are one of my few motivations to keep on writing. It is very boring to write. I just wished the computer could read my thoughts and write what I want without moving. Well anyway, as for pairings, if you want a girl to be in it and it isn't in the list I gave, don't be afraid to tell I want you to be voting for allies, not just pairings.**

**If you wanted to know, there will be a timeskip. One on chapter five and one on chapter six. As for when Naruto will be returning, it will happen in the end of chapter 6.**

**On with the story!****  
****

* * *

**

**In a forest near Konoha-**

Naruto had started jumping off of trees while thinking where to go for training.

_Should I go away from civilization or should I stay close? If I stay away there is a possibility that I might get lost or something, but if I stay close I'll attract unwanted attention. It would be pretty weird for a 7 year old to just go in a village and started training nearby. Hey Kyuubi, what do you think?_

**I don't know. It is your choice. Maybe the dragons might know a place or something.- Kyuubi said uninterested.**

_Thanks for the support- Naruto said sarcastically_

_But then maybe they do know a place where I can stay and train._

Naruto then pumped a lot of KI into the tattoo Shinryu gave him. Naruto was still getting used to having two energy sources so it took a while for him to summon Shinryu.

Then, the same dragon boss he saw before appeared. Then it asked, "**What is it you need?"**

"I just wanted to ask a few questions." told Naruto

"**What are they?"asked Shinryu.**

"Do you dragons have or know a place where I can train? I can't just walk in a village this young and ask to live there for 6 years."

"Yes. It is in our realm. It is where the weaker dragons train. If you want to train in more advance training areas, you must prove yourself worthy."

"What is it like?"

"**The gravity there is 3x heavier than here. For you humans that is lot. You might even be crushed if you can't handle it, but it is a good source of training. Jus so you know, all sorts of natural disasters happen there. Depending where on our realm, the disasters can be weak to extremely dangerous."**

Naruto then thought about it and said, "Hmmm… That does sound like a good place to train. How do we get there?"

"**When would you like to leave?"**

"Right away please."

Then Shinryu let out a furious roar, and in a quick flash of light they were gone.

In the Dragon's Realm-

When Naruto arrived he noticed that the sky was a light green. Then he looked around and saw that the trees, plants, and other related things were red. He looked at the ground and noticed that the soil was a very yellowish color, if you didn't pay attention to the red grass. The air seemed to be healthier and he saw there were no clouds and somehow it was raining. Naruto also realized something.

"Where is everybody?" asked Naruto

"**Civilization is not here because we are in the middle of nowhere. If you want I'll take you there, so hop on my back and I'll fly there. Grab on tight because I will not be taking my time. As a dragon warrior you should get used to this soon."**

Then with his enhanced abilities he jumped on the 210 feet tall dragon's back and got ready for the action.

Then Shinryu stretched his wings, started flapping them, and jump then started to fly extremely fast. Depending who you are you might have been scared by the speed it flew, but not Naruto. In fact, he was enjoying the ride as Shinryu soared through the sky. He even surprised Shinryu when he told him to fly faster which caused him to sweatdrop at Naruto's antics.

In less than three hours they were at a city. The city looked like a normal human city except you would notice that the city was made with different materials, and that there was some sort of barrier protecting the city from a storm. The residents there seemed to only be part human. Naruto did notice there were three types of people

"Shinryu-sama. Can I ask you a question?"

"**Of coarse you can."answered Shinryu.**

"What exactly are they?"said Naruto referring to the people that live there.

"**This may be our dragons realm but this is not only our home. We have four types of being that lives on this realm. The first would be dragons of coarse. Then there are dragonkins which are half human and half dragon."**

"How did that happen?"asked Naruto.

"**Well I should tell you that we dragons can change forms from dragons to humans except we still have some of our dragon traits left on our human form."**

_Wow I never knew dragons can do that!_

"**Also humans used to live us before ninjas existed. Eventually some of our dragons started breeding with the humans. Their offsprings looks like a dragon in human form. Look over there."**

Naruto did as he was told and was surprised to see a dragonkin far from him. It was a male one. He taller than the average human, he was definitely in shape, he had scale like skin, and he had wings. He seem to be talking to another dragonkin that had the same dragon-like traits.

"Wow. That is amazing. What about them over there? Are they a different kind of dragonkin?"

Naruto was pointing to a group of odd looking people.

They had slightly green skin, had about the same size of an average person, they each have green or purple eyes, and lastly they each has a tail.

Shinryu then spoke, "**No they a not dragon kin. Believe it or not, they are aliens from another planet nearby. They came here originally to form an alliance for incase they had some sort of war with another planet. Fortunately they didn't have any wars, and some even wanted to stay on this planet."**

Naruto then points to another group of odd looking aliens and questioned,"You said there were four types of people on this realm? Are they they another species of alien?"

This time Naruto pointed at two people that looked exactly human except for the fact they had slitted eyes, fangs, and sharp claws.

"**They are not aliens. They are Hanyous. It means that they are half human and half demon."**

"How did hanyous came here?"

"**The dragon realm is right next to Hell. That is what causes violent storms and natural disastures. When about fifty demons had escaped from hell they were stuck over here on the dragon realm. They were kept prisoners and we made a deal with them. If they could redeem themselves, we woudn't execute them and we would allow them to live here. They were given a month to redeem themselves. Unfortunately only ten of fifty proved to be worthy. So they were allowed to stay without being executed. Then soon over the years they breeded with humans and the result was hanyous.**

"Wow that is a lot of explanations about how they are here right now. You said there used to be full humans here? What happened to them?"

"**They all eventually died and their children were mostly dragonkins, or hanyous."**

"**Each race has there own abilities. The dragonkins have control over KI and are very powerful in physical strength. The aliens that live here are telepathic. So they can read minds and lift objects without using their hands. The hanyous have demonic energy , and their demon traits enhance their five senses. There are stronger, faster, and have more stamina than most Jonins."**

"Wow. They sound powerful, they could be great training partners."Naruto said outloud.

**Shinryu answered, "I'll be leaving you now. So if you are in need of my service, you know how to summon me."**

Then he unsummoned himself leaving Naruto by himself in the city.

_Hmmm… I wonder, where shall I stay?_

Then Naruto walked up to some random Hanyou and asked," Excuse me sir, but do you know of a good hotel I could stay at for a while?"

The hanyou stared at Naruto for a while. There was something that told him there was a demon nearby.

_He doesn't look like a demon. He isn't even one of us hanyous, so how come I sense a demon right where he is standing- the hanyou thought._

Naruto was started to get creeped out by the hanyou. All he was doing was staring at Naruto.

"Can you please stop staring at me! You are creeping me out!"

The half demon's thoughts were cut off when Naruto told him to stop staring at him.

He then spoke, "What exactly are you?"

Naruto looked at him confused," What do you mean? I am just a human."

"Then can you explain why I sense a demon right where you are standing?"

Naruto's face then saddened a little. "That is personal."

The hanyou saw Naruto's face starting to look down, so changed the subject and spoke," I am Tsubusa, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzamaki."replied Naruto.

"Okay you wanted to know of a hotel to stay at right? Well there is only one in this city, but it is quite expensive."

Then Tsubusa told him the directions for the hotel.

15 Minutes Later-

When Naruto got there he noticed it was a fancy hotel and entered it. Surprisingly the person at the table could pass as a human if it weren't for his wings and his scaley skin. He was difinately a dragonkin. He went to the half dragon at the table and asked, "Hello, how much does a room cost?"

"150 gold pieces a night."

_Crap! I don't even have gold on me! I don't know if he is really asking for gold, it is likely he is asking for gold but where do I get it?_

"Do you mean gold as in a mineral?" asked Naruto.

"Well kind of. I see you are new to the city. Let me explain about gold pieces. It is actually gold and it lookes like this." answered the person.

He then took out a device and out popped5 golden cards. On them it read, oneGp, ten gp, twenty five gp, fifty gp, and one hundred gp. Each on had a different type of gold.

"As you see the bigger the number on the golden card, the more rare the gold is.

"I am new here so I didn't expect the change of currency." replied Naruto.

"I'll let this one pass for tonight. You'll have to pay tomorrow."

"Thanks"

When Naruto got to his room he noticed why it did cost so much. It was a big room with expensive furniture, it had a large plasma TV (yes, they already invented TV's in Naruto) There was a bed that was looked like it was made for a king. There was a big bathroom, and the rest of the stuff you would like in a room for a hotel.

Then he looked at the time.

_Well, it is only six. So what should I do? Maybe I could talk to Kyuubi for a while…_

Then Naruto started meditating for a few minutes hoping that it will work. He then continued like this until he left reality and into his mind. As he got up he saw the same sewer with the same giant cage. And inside it was the same Nine-Tailed Fox or more known as Kyuubi.

"**So, my jailor wanted to visit me again…"**

"I just wanted to talk."

"**So talk."**

"I was bored…" Naruto said bluntly.

Naruto could swear he saw a giant sweat drop on the back of Kyuubi's head.

"**You idiot! You came here to tell me that you are bored! What next, you'll tell me to read you bedtime stories!"**

_Danm! And I was going to ask him that to!_

"**I can read your mind you know."**said the Kyuubi earning a sweat drop from Naruto.

"Okay… I guess I'll start the conversation. Why exactly did you attack my village?"

"**Well you see, it is kind of embarrassing for me. I just happened to be wandering around the world until I met this strange man with some weird eyes. Then an hour later I was being controlled to attack the village.** Kyuubi.

"You let yourself got controlled by some guy with weird eyes. And you call yourself a demon king!"

"**Actually I am female, second, I am not the demon king or queen, and third I did not allow myself to becontrolled. I believe his eyes had some sort of special power. I think he was an Uchiha from your village a long time ago."**

"Woah! I didn't see that coming! Why didn't you tell me you were female?"

"**You really thought I was a male. I should have known that you think every powerful being is a male, and I didn't tell you because I never thought about it."**

"Actually, I thought you were a male because of your voice, not because you were powerful. Also, I thought demon foxes had no gender."

"**I was originally not a demon fox. Want to know how I got this demon fox form?"**

"Of coarse I do"

"**Well you see, before I became a demon fox I was a human, and before when most of the great nations did not exist. I was a ninja just like your hokage. It was not long until I finally became power hungry and wanted more power. At first I trained hoping to discover some hidden power but I failed at that. Then I found out about artifacts in myth's that gave away enormous power to its holder if they pass the test the spirit's of the artifact gives. After a few years of searching I had found one of them. The artifact was a Katana called Shining Fox. When I took the test it had givin the blade's spirit did not think I was worthy, it thought I was too power hungry and greedy. So I was cursed with the body of a demon fox. I had gotten the power I wanted but not the way I thought. Soon I joined the Bijuu and became the strongest of them."**

Then after a few minutes of silence Naruto began to speak,

"Is there a way to bring you back to the way you looked?"

"**Well, if what I remember was true then yes. There is a way."**

"How!", demanded Naruto.

"**According to the legend, the blade must find a new wielder and if the ones he cursed were worthy they were brought back to normal."**

"How do I know if I am worthy enough and you are worthy enough to go back as your original self.?"

"**Well, when you find the blade it will ask if you came to be the owner of the blade. If you answer yes it will summon a demon to test your strength. The demon wil be about as deadly as a SS-rank ninja so be careful."**

"So all I have to do is defeat the demon and I can wield the katana?"

"**No. After that you must give it a reason for wanting the blade and it's power. You must be honest. If you are not honest you will be cursed immediately."**

Then Naruto questioned Kyuubi,"Is that how you got cursed?"

"**Yes**."

"So what else should I do to prove myself worthy?"

"**I don't know. I only got to that part and failed."**

"Don't worry! I'll start training tomorrow and then when I feel that I am ready I'll go search for the katana. I'll do whatever it takes to get you original self back."

The Kyuubi was shocked to hear that Naruto wanted to help her, and she has done was ruin his childhood by getting sealed into he and Naruto didn't seem to care.

**"Thanks Naruto"**

That was when Kyuubi realized she slowly is getting feelings for Naruto.

**The Next Day-**

Naruto got up his bed and got ready for his first day of training and earning some cash. When he was finished he got out of the hotel and looked for the training area Shinryu told him about. Then all of a sudden he his head bumped into something. He was about to yell at whatever hit him until he noticed it was a sign that read...

**Training Area #1-For Beginers**

_Well looks like it is time to train!_

**Chapter End

* * *

**

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be about Naruto beginning his training. Remember to review. I beg you! Please reveiw!**

**Bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi its me again! I just have a few things to say. In the Dragon Realm time goes 50% faster than normal. So Naruto well be staying in the DragonRealm for 8 years, when in realality it has been six years in Konoha. So Naruto well be leaving the Dragon Realm at age 12 and will continue his extra two years back at the Ninja world. So when he comes back to Konoha, he will be fourteen years old.**

**Also If you have an Idea for a jutsu that Naruto can use please tell me. As for pairings I decided that Kurunai well also be automatically in the harem besides fem. Kyuubi. So that means you can only choose two other females for the harem. Here is a new and improved list for females I will allow for the harem-**

**Female Haku, Anko, Yuago, Hana, Tsume, Tsunade, Temari, and Tayuya**

**Also don't forget to vote for possible allies for Naruto. Remember to Review!**

**On with the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

**At The Training Ground-**

When Naruto had entered the training ground, his body was forced down. It was, as if his body suddenly gained a lot of weight.

_The gravity on the training grounds must be heavier than the gravity outside of the training area in the dragon realm.-thought Naruto._

When Naruto first arrived at the dragon realm he felt the gravity was twice as heavy just like Shinryu said. The only thing was, that Shinryu didn't tell him that the gravity was even greater in the training areas.

_Well I have to get used to it. I could start by trying to stand up and try to jog for a while. _

Naruto then pushed himself up and struggled to stay standing. Naruto then stayed in the same position for about a minute until he tried walking, but failed when he fell from not being able to handle his new weight.

_Hey Kyuubi, how strong do you think the gravity here is compared to the gravity back at home?_

**Hmmm… I would say about 5 times more powerful. If it weren't for Ryuuzin enhancing your physical abilities, you would have been crushed a long time ago.**

_I guess I need to practice my taijutsu then huh?_

**You should. But first try getting used to the strong gravity here.**

_Well I guess I have to first try by jogging first._

Naruto then did his jogging. He had fallen a couple of times but then he got up. When Naruto had finished jogging he was sweating bullets, and panting loudly. He thought he was going to die but luckily he didn't.

Then after taking the next five minutes as a break he started doing push-ups.

A few minutes later-

"47… 48… 49… 50! Phew! Exercising in this gravity is tough! I better do some other warm-ups." Naruto said out loud.

Since Naruto did fifty push-ups in five times the gravity back at home, fifty pushups here were equivalent to 250 pushups at Konoha.

!0 minutes later-

When Naruto was finished with his warmups, he decided that he sould try to learn something from his scroll. When Naruto opened it, his eyes instantly found something interesting.

_Hmmm. This one sounds very useful and cool. Dark Impulse, an interesting name._

The scroll read…

Dark Impulse

A release of Dark KI Aura that improves your physical abilities temporarily. This Dark aura can also be used to gather energy for an attack. Some attacks in this scroll can only be used with this particular technique. Use cautiously, if something goes wrong the result can be from minor injuries to death.

If used correctly you can gather the aura around your hands forming energy claws, or you could use the energy to heal yourself instantly.

After Naruto finished reading about the move, he spoke, "That move sounds badass. I got to learn it!"

Then Naruto realized something and said his thoughts out loud.

"Wait a minute… All it shows are the move names and their effects? How am I supposed to learn them?" Then a voice spoke…

"That is because you need me to learn them."

Naruto jumped in surprise, and looked around, but saw no one around.

"Who said that! Show yourself!" he said. Then he looked around again for the voice.

"You can't see me because, I am in your head. Though you can see me in your thoughts, more specifically, Kyuubi's Seal."

"You are in my head? Who are you!"

"I am the dragon-scroll spirit. I was put in your thoughts and soul the moment you opened the scroll for the first time. Because of this, I know what you know and what your thoughts are."

"Why didn't you tell me that a while ago?" interrupted Naruto.

"It takes time for the process to happen."

"Wait… If you are in my head then can Kyuubi hear this too?"

"No, and yes. You are the only one who controls your thoughts. If you want her to hear me you must allow that to happen through your thought. From now on, I am your personal trainer. I will teach you how to use the dragon-arts in this scroll. Now I know you wanted to know how to use Dark Impulse right? So lets get started." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"First you need to get all your KI around your body. Then concentrate and focus. You will notice this dark feeling. Accept it as your own and concentrate it on your own chakra. You might feel it trying to leave so focus on keeping it inside you. Then it will suddenly stop leaving. Depending on how much energy you gathered, it could last for a few seconds without doing anything or a whole week not doing anything."

Naruto stood up strait and tried to start concentrate his KI. Key word "tried". Naruto had never been able to control his KI due to the fact he had just attained his KI supply. Though Naruto did what he could and concentrated on releasing his KI.

Then he felt it, the KI felt cool and refreshing. Then Naruto pushed it out his body enough to still control it but enough to be visible on the outside.

Right away he was focusing on feeling the darkness until he found it. Naruto was calm and accepted the dark feeling just like the spirit told him to.

Next he felt it trying to corrupt him, but he pushed it inside his KI. After a few minutes of this the KI later turned purple instead of the light blue. The color got darker, and darker until it was pure black.

Just as the spirit told him, he felt it trying to leave the KI. Naruto focused more on keeping the energy in. He tried harder, and then he felt the energy was his to control know. Naruto learned a very powerful technique in one try. He then couldn't hold it longer and let the energy fade away. Because of that , Narutofelt half his KI leave, leaving Naruto exausted.

"Incredible… To be able to do that in one try. Ryuuzin was right about the boy. He is the chosen one to bring peace to the world… Or destroy it… From what I know, the first dragon warrior was said to be a warrior so strong that no one could defeat him, and he even challenged the gods themselves. Though that was 1,000 years ago," The spirit said to him-self in a small voice.

For about four minutes Naruto managed to hold the energy until he couldn't because of its limitations. Then the spirit spoke up.

"Good I want you to do it again until you can hold it for at least thirty seconds. Do that and I'll teach you a new move."

"I will try. By the way, you never told me your name?" questioned Naruto.

The spirit then answered back, "I don't have a name. I was created the day the dragon scroll was made. My purpose was to teach the dragon warrior all the dragon arts the scroll has to offer."

"I know a name for you!", answered Naruto with joy.

"What is it?"

"How about Kenshi?" asked Naruto.

Then the spirit responded, "I think I like the name. You may call me Kenshi."

"Thanks Kenshi-Sensei!"

"Okay. Let's get back to training," said the newly named Kenshi.

"Now practice "Dark Impulse" until you can hold it for thirty seconds. If you can't do this in at least two hours, I'll make you do 1000 push-ups and sit-ups, then I will make you practice it for another hour. You should know it would be a punishment you won't like. You can only do about fifty pushups in this gravity."

1Hour and 12 Minutes Exactly Later-

Naruto finally manage to hold it for thirty seconds after his close too one hundredth try. Since this move required a lot of KI, Naruto had close to no energy left. Under normal circumstances, normally people would die or go unconscious. But since Naruto was not a normal kid (thanks to Kyuubi) he survived without being knocked out. Still, he was in an almost critical condition due to having little chakra left.

Then Kenshi spoke up.

"Good. You surprised me that you were able to do this in One hour. I guess you could take a break for know. You got ten minutes."

"Cruel Bastard" Naruto said to himself.

"What was that?" questioned Kenshi.

Naruto then quickly spoke up, "Nothing! Really, I mean it!"

10 Minutes Later-

Naruto recovered more than one fourth of his chakra and wasn't in such a critical condition anymore, thanks to Kyuubi's special healing power. Though he wasn't in a critical condition anymore he was still tired.

Kenshi then interrupted his peace again by saying " Okay break time over! Get up and get ready to learn the next move for today. You should be able to control "Dark Impulse" longer since you recovered a bit. I like to call this move "Sinister Blow" because of its power and amount of force it takes."

Naruto then said," Sounds cool. How do I use it?"

"First use Dark Impulse."

Then Naruto stood up strait until a completely black energy was starting to appear. It then looked like an aura like energy around him (think DBZ when Goku first became Super Sayain, except this is Naruto and the golden Ki was black,)

"Okay Kenshi sensei. What next?"

Kenshi then answered him by saying, "Focus all the energy onto the palm of your hand. You need to make it into a sphere. Remember one wrong move and you could be very hurt."

For a couple of minutes Naruto was focusing on gathering the dark energy on his hand. It continued to get bigger and it stopped when it completely covering his hand..

"What do I do next?" asked Naruto.

"Now that you got the energy into a sphere shape, just condense the energy inside the ball."

Naruto did what he was told a forced in more energy causing it to be condensed and it became very black that if you put it in a black hole, you wouldn't know where it is. But then the unexpected happened. It exploded on Naruto sending him flying to a nearby tree full force. Fortunately the damage was not much.

"Ouch! Why did it explode on me Kenshi-Sensei?"

"You were not concentrating enough. You were lucky that the sphere was small, if it was bigger you could have suffered serious injuries."

"I'll concentrate harder then. I will master this move!" said Naruto with newfound confidence.

"Now try concentrating it into a sphere again.

Naruto then concentrated the dark energy into a sphere again. This time he was succesfull. The sphere of energy was five inches wide, and was glowing with dark KI.

"Now try throwing that ball into the tree ahead."

So Naruto threw it at the tree and something unbelievable happened. The ball then collided with the tree and exploded on it. Once the dust was cleared, there was no sign of the tree. The only thing left of it was a big ten feet crater on the ground. Naruto eyes widened when he saw the power of the attack.

"Once you get the attack mastered, the damage will be more devastating, so if you are going to use this attack inside a city, you better hold back."

"These Dragon Arts kick ass!"

"Enough with the energy attacks. I will train you with physical attacks for the rest of your training today. I know this fighting style you might be interested in…"

Author's Note- Sorry guys, but the training part is done right here. You'll get to see Naruto use this fighting style in the next Chapter, so don't be sad.

3 hours Later (At The City)-

As Naruto was through the city he was thinking about the hotel he was staying at. He was wondering if there was a way he could earn some money. He kept on thinking until he walked by a casino. Then an idea came crashing down to him and hit him hard on the head like a five-ton truck.

_Of coarse! I'll go to the casino and win some money! I was always lucky with stuff like this!_

Then realization came to him.

_Wait a second… Casinos only allow adults. Besides the money here is way different. I am not even sure if they exchange ryu here for gold pieces.  
_

Luckily for him he decided to read the entrance sign.

**Welcome to Dragon's Luck! (Couldn't think of a cool name)**

**We accept people of all ages and money of all types.**

**You have a chance to win 1,000,000 gold pieces.(Show a picture of a bag filled with cash)**

**So Come Now, and spend your money!  
**

Naruto was glad he happened to read it because now he has a chance. Then Naruto entered the casino. Inside were machines of all types and all species except dragons were in there gambling inside. It had a happy atmosphere unlike most casinos. People were laughing and enjoying themselves, while some people were drinking happily with their friends at a bar nearby. Naruto looked for the person who exchanges money for gold pieces.

"Excuse me, but do you take this kind of money?" Naruto shows him the money the 3'rd gave him.

"Well let me check…(Looks at Naruto's money and eyes widen) Are you a human. Only a human has this type of money? How did you get here."

"Shinryu-sama took me here."

"Wow! You are the first human I have seen. I estimate that for every fifty ryu you will get one goldpiece."

"I would like five gold pieces then" said Naruto handing the guy 250ryu.

"Here you go!" said the guy happily.

"Thank you very much." Naruto then goes to a nearby slot machine and sat on the seat.

Naruto entered in 1 gold piece and pulled the trigger. Then the machine all of a sudden made a noise signifying that he won something. Naruto looked at the machine only to notice that all of the five symbols were golden dragons.

People started crowding around him to see the winner. Naruto just sweat dropped anime style.

1,000,000 Gold Pieces Later-

After Naruto got his money, he left the casino with two suitcases full of money and went strait to the hotel he was staying at. He saw the same guy at the counter and went up to him.

"Hi! I know got the money to pay you. (Hands him 2,100 GP) I gave you that much because I will be staying here for at least two weeks."

Then the dragon kin said, "Thank you sir. You are most welcome to stay here."

"You are welcome." Then Naruto headed for his room.

When he got there he decided to go to sleep on his comfortable bed to get ready for the next day of training to become the dragon warrior.

**Chapter End-**

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Don't forget to vote! Remember, reviews are one of my few motivations.**

**Till next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**12/14/09- Hi again! I just posted the complete chapter five and you will notice that this chapter is longer that the other chapters. It took me a good portion of my time so please review. I was very disappointed from the fact I only got two people to review last time when I posted the preview. I don't know if you guys didn't like the chapter of if you were too lazy to write a review. Well I would like to thank VFSNAKE and and eclipseX for reviewing.**

**Also I would like you guys to go to my profile page and vote on the polls for the harems. These polls could mean that there is a chance for a bigger or smaller Harem which means, more females of your choice for Naruto. The polls will be closed by the end of Thursday just so you know.**

**One more thing. I changed Naruto's age to six years old so he will be 12 in this chapter. Chapter 6 will be about Naruto returning to Konoha (read my profile for more info)  
**

**On with the story and, please please please, REVIEW!!!  
**

**

* * *

6 Years Later-****(In the Dragon's Realm)-**

"Naruto, I declare you as the new Miso Ramen Lord!" said some guy to a twelve year old Naruto as he handed him a hat that had the kanji for miso in front of a crowd that contained thousands of people.

"What exactly are you going to do with your new title?"asked a reporter.

Then Naruto responded with a smile. "I am going to increase the production of miso ramen and lower its prices! Then I plan to forge an alliance with the Pork Ramen Lord, and the Chicken Ramen Lord!"

Then the whole crowd started to cheer loudly, but their cheers were different. It sounded like…

**Bee-Beep! Bee-Beep! Bee-Beep!**

_Arrgh! Why does Kenshi-sensei make me wake up at freaking five in the morning, just to get ready for training. Why can't I train later on , like in the afternoon.- _Naruto thought as he stopped the alarm and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

**Now Naruto let's not be lazy. As a ninja, you have to get used to this. I think that is why Kenshi-san wants you to wake up at this time- **Said the Kyuubi in his mind.

_Fine then Kyu-chan.-_ Naruto thought as he groaned.

When Naruto was finished with taking care of his hygiene he then put on a training gi that was given to him as a gift from the dragons, for his thirteenth birthday. The gi black and he wore a weighted shirt underneath it. On the back of the gi was a picture of a dragon. (Think Goku's gi except it was red and black with a picture of a dragon on the back.)

Naruto had also received earrings as a gift too, but they were not meant for style or anything like that. These earrings were supposed to help Naruto's chakra and KI control. They also looked like the potara earrings from DBZ.

Other changes that happened to Naruto was that he let his hair grew out a bit, resembling his fathers hair stlye a little. He also grew a few feet making him a couple inches taller than the average kid his age. The last change was that he had lost almost all his baby fat and was replaced with muscle that proved his body was in shape.

Over the years his sensei Kenshi had made a schedule for him. Every day he was to wake up early in the morning to get ready for training. He would usually stop training only for lunch. Then when he was finished, he would go to the library for one hour to bring up his intelligence. It wasn't until a few months after he started to go there that he learned that the first shinobi, The Rikudo Sage, or The Sage of The Six Paths, once lived here until he left to spread his ninja ways to bring peace to the world. When he left he left behind a scroll with some of the first jutsus ever made.

The Jutsus he left behind are-

**Kage Bunshin Jutsu-(A-Rank)(If you are a Naruto fan, then you should know what it does)**

**Katon: Hell Chain Jutsu- (B-Rank) This jutsu is a fire jutsu that can make a chain made of fire. This attack is used for targeting about two to three people at a close range. When it touches the enemy the chain wraps around him/her and puts him or her on fire.**

**Suiton: Water Eagle Jutsu- (C-Rank) This jutsu will make an eagle made of water to charge at your opponent. The attack will only work once on your opponent because the point of the attack is to not attack your opponent, but to surprise him and choke your oppenent when the bird is near your mouth.**

**Fuuton: Wind Needles Jutsu- (C-Rank) The user of this jutsu will generate about fifty needles made of wind used for piercing enemies at a long range distance.. This attack is more useful if you know more about the human body and it's vital areas and pressure points.**

**Doton: Earth Spike Jutsu- (B-Rank) This attack will create a spike(s) from the earth to pierce an enemy in close range distance in half. Good Chakra control is required.**

**Raiton: Ultimate Shock Jutsu- (A-Rank) The user will cast a powerful beam of lightning through the sky to hit multiple opponents at any range and electricute them for one minute. Great Chakra control is required.**

**Nightmare of The Dead Jutsu- (B-Rank) This is a genjutsu made for making your opponents die from thinking they were eaten by zombies. The enemy's five senses are altered to make them really think there are zombies. If the opponent does survive the genjutsu, they will be severely traumatized by the jutsu or they might be drained of one fifth of their chakra.**

Some other things the Rikudo Sage left behind were some notes on how he created these jutsus, and how he was able to practice his chakra control through tree walking, water walking, and etc.

Naruto was given the scroll by the owner of the library because when he told the owner that he was human and he was also training to be a ninja, the owner gave it to him saying that this might help him in his training.

When Naruto first tried Kage bunshin he learned that not only was he able to make two hundred clones, he also learned what the clones learned when he dispelled them. Of coarse, Naruto took this to his advantage and learned the jutsus a lot faster.

Also with the note's left by the Rikudo Sage about how he created the jutsus, Naruto was able to create a couple of jutsu's by himself.

**At Training Grounds (8x gravity)-**

Naruto was doing his warm-ups, which consisted of running laps, push-ups, sit-ups, and stretching.

When Naruto was finished he decided to spar against some clones.

"**Meatal Clone Jutsu!" **Yelled Naruto as the ground below him started to shake a little.

Then out from the ground popped up 5 bulges of metal that started to take a shape of a human. Then soon the details became clearer and started to look like a metal Naruto.

"Alright guys, this may be a spar but don't hold back!" Commanded Naruto.

Then the clones sprang into action. 2 clones came running up to Naruto and engaged him in a taijutsu battle.

When Naruto saw this he got into his fighting stance and dodged their attacks.

"**Dragon Fighting Style:Fifty Attack Combo!"(Sorry for the unoriginality)**

As soon as he said this Naruto then charged at the two clones and attacked them with a series of punches and kicks, with each attack slowly destroying the metal on the clones with pure strength and speed alone.

"**Dragon Fighting Style: Earth Shatter Punch!"**

Naruto then stepped back and jumped thirty feet into the air. When gravity took over he punched one clone with full force completely destroying the metal clone as he shattered into a million pieces, which left four clones. One badly injured and the rest in good condition.

The badly injured clone then came up to Naruto to hit him but Naruto saw through this and kicked him in the face…hard

When the kick landed, the clones head cracked and was obliterated. That left three clones left to deal with.

As soon as the three clones saw him distracted the came up to him to attack him while they still came.

Naruto quickly made some hand seals and yelled,"**Dragon Arts: Dragon Fire!"**

Like the "Great Fire Ball Jutsu" Naruto blew out flames but it wasn't a ball of fire that he blew out. The fire took the shape of a dragon like the "Dragon Projectile Jutsu" except it was three times bigger and the flames were white meaning that it was very, very hot.

The clones then took out their arms to guard themselves from the impact of the flames. As soon as the fire came intact with them, the fire went strait through them as if their was nothing there.

When the flames died out Naruto saw the remains of the clones as a molten metal.

"**Great job Naruto. You destroyed them without having to use at least a fifth of your powers. A metal clone like those can give a normal level chunin a very hard time."**

Naruto then saw the voice who said this. He appeared to look 25 years old. He had blonde hair with a tint of green, and carried blue eyes that seemed to carry years of experience through battles. He also was fairly built. (I won't describe what he is wearing because that is not important.)

Naruto then spoke back politely ,"Kenshi-sensei, what will you teach me today?"

Over the years Naruto had started to physically see him and not just hear him. Kenshi had revealed to him that since he is the soul of the dragon scroll, the more Naruto learns about the scroll the more Kenshi becomes "Real". Right now Kenshi is kind of like a spirit that only Naruto can see. Naruto had learned all the things the scroll has to offer but that doesn't mean he mastered them like if he knew every single thing about it.

"**Since tommorow you will be leaving from here, I guess I could let you take the time off from training and spend the rest of the day however you wish. Just don't get into any trouble."**

Naruto then gave a grin the indicated that he was happy about what he said.

"Thanks Kenshi-Sensei!"

Then Kenshi vanished.

_Hmmm… How should I spend the day? Hey Kyuubi, any thoughts?-_

"**Well you could always hang out with your friends over here and enjoy the day with pranks."**

As soon as Naruto heard this he had a mischievous smile implanted on his face.

_Hehehe! I know! I'll prank everyone in the city!-_

Then Naruto started cackling evily leaving Kyuubi with a "WTF" expression.

"**Naruto, sometimes you creep me out."**

_Hey! That's not nice!_

"**Never mind that. I sense your friends near by. Go enjoy the day with them."**

**Back to reality-**

"Hi Hayate! Hi Tsubusa!" Naruto practically screamed when he said this.

The two he screamed at were unique on their own way. Hayate was a dragon-kin who had green hair and green eyes. He was the 2 years older than Naruto and was 1 and a half feet taller than Naruto. He was wearing just ordinary looking clothes except they were able to withstand more damage than normal clothes.

Tsubusa was the same hanyou that Naruto met a long time ago when he first arrived on this realm. Tsubusa was just three years older than Naruto and was just seven inches taller than him. He had blue hair and violet slitted eyes. He also had claws and his ears were slightly pointed. He was also wereing similar clothing like Tsubusa.

"Geez Naruto! We are right next to you! You don't have to yell in our ears."said the one named Tsubusa.

"Tsubusa is right! You don't have to scream in our faces." Said the other one named Hayate.

Naruto then pretended to be sad and said,"Sorry."

Hayate then spoke,"Well its okay. Anyways we just seen your battle with the clones and we just came to ask for a spar with you."

Naruto then responded with a happy tone,"Sure! I would be happy two spar with my friends!"

"Let's get started then!", said Tsubusa as the three went into fighting stances and jumped back.

Naruto was the first to go and attack. He went directly at Tsubusa. When he was about to hit him Tsubusa dodged the attack while thinking.

_Hmmm. Naruto would never attack me head on without a pla-_

Tsubusa's thoughts were cut off because he was punched in the back by another Naruto.

_Dammit! Tricked by Naruto's signature move!- _were Tsubusa's thoughts.

Meanwhile Hayate saw Naruto a bit distracted and said "**Fire Breath!"**

Immediately, like a dragon Hayate blew out a huge amount fire. Of course Naruto saw through this and made hand-seals "**DragonArts: Hell Ice Barrier!"**

Right before Hayate's fire attack landed on Naruto, it seemed like the air around him cooled a bit until a thick Ice wall protected him suddenly. This ice wall wasn't any normal looking ice. The ice had a purple and black tint to it.

When Hayate's fire attack landed on the ice shield there was a mild explosion on the ice. When the dust cleared off, it seemed like his attack had no damage on the ice wall.

Naruto then more hand-seals," **Dragon Arts: Hell Ice Shards!"**

Then, the ice wall in front of Naruto soon began to crack into about a hundred small ice shard and levitated into the air. Then the ice shards came to Hayate full force, while Naruto made more hand-seals to create a shadow clone.

Hayate reacted immediately and dodged the ice shards barely, but forgot about the clone that came up to him and was about to punch him hard.

Luckily Tsubusa kicked the clone out the way from attacking Hayate.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Hayate said greatfully.

"No problem!" responded Tsubusa.

The two instantly got a little serious when they saw Naruto ran up to them. Tsubusa immediately punched him, but when the punch landed the clone did not move and Tsubusa just stood there until…

"Owww! Damn you Naruto! My hand hurts because of your freaking metal clone!" Screamed Tsubusa while shaking his hands and blowing it violently with tears in his eyes.

Hayate just sweat dropped and so did Naruto, wherever he is...

Hayate then saw a chance to destroy the clone and punched so hard the clones head shattered.

_Ugh! I don't blame Tsubusa for screaming about his hand hurting! Damn you Naruto!- _Hayate thought.

Tsubusa then spotted Naruto at a nearby tree watching them with amusement. Tsubusa then ran up to attack him and said,**"Blue Slash Combo!"**

Tsubusa then ran to Naruto at inhuman speed with his claws charged with blue energy not knowing that Naruto made some hand seals. Tsubusa seemed to launch about sixty hits and Naruto dodged them all expertly. Tsubusa was frusterated about not being able to land a punch on him.

"How the hell do you dodge all my attacks like that!" Tsubusa yelled in annoyance.

Naruto responded with a smirk "Dragon Arts – Reflex boost. It boosts my senses and reflexes while slowing down time temporarily."

As Tsubusa was distracted Naruto then quickly made more hand-seals.

"**Fuuton:Wind Needles Jutsu!"**

Suddenly little green, chakra condensed, senbon formed in the air. Then the needles flew directly at Tsubusa. Lucky for him Naruto held back so that this jutsu will only stun him for a few minutes.

Tsubusa then gathered enough strength to speak,"Damn it Naruto... What did you do, I can't move"

Naruto then answered,"Don't worry, you'll be able to move in about 5 minutes. That is enough time to take care of Hayate."

"**Thunder Breath!"**

As soon as Naruto heard those words, he instantly jumped away from a beam of lightning. Naruto then looked at where the source of lightning came from, and spotted Hayate.

_I'll show him a better lightning attack!-_Naruto thought.

Naruto then made more handseals and yelled out,"**Raiton: Ultimate Shock Jutsu!"**

So Naruto's hand was filled with chakra not lighting. Next Naruto threw the chakra into the sky and then the thunder started. It was all directly aimed at Hayate but he manged to dodge the attacks not noticing Naruto made more hand-seals while he was distracted.

Hayate immediately searched for Naruto until a pair of arms grabbed him. Hayate tried to free himself but it was all in vain. He then looked up to see Naruto with his holy sword, Excalibur.

Hayate seemed to remember a year ago when Naruto just got that sword as a sign of Naruto being a holy warrior of the dragons. This sword had a golden handle that was carved like it was meant for royalty. The blade also seemed to be made of gold too but it was made of unknown material. This sword was especially sharp that it could cut you just by being close to you. Hayate also took note of the aura emmitting from the sword. The aura reminded him of a saint, holy and pure mixed with years of expeirence and wisdom.

Hayate's memories were cut off when Naruto suddenly asked,

"Do you yield?"

Hayate looked around and saw that there was about 100 clones surrounding him and then sighed.

"yes I give up. _Man..._ I remember the time when you used to be a weak little brat, now look at you!"

Naruto then gave Hayate one of his signature fox-like grin with his arms crossed and said,"I sure changed haven't I?"

Naruto then dispelled the clones and freed Hayate. He then went up to Tsubusa and gave him a pill.

"Here eat this. It'll heal you enough so you can move without pain." Naruto said.

After he ate the pill he got up and asked Naruto with a slightly curious tone," So anything new happened?"

Naruto's face softened and said,"Actually yes. I forgot to tell you this but, today is going to be my last day here. After tomorrow I'll be spending my next two years of training in the elemental countries. I was hoping we could enjoy the rest of the day before I leave."

About two years ago Naruto had found out something very interesting about the dragon realm's time here. he learned it at the library that the time here is faster than the time at the ninja world. It is 50 percent faster to be exact. At first Naruto was not sure about what he thought about the news. He was going to return later than expected for him, but for the people in Konoha, it would be waiting for 6 normal years. Next Naruto decided that he was going to train here for six years and two years in the elemental countries. That means that he'll arive at Konoha when after he turns sixteen years of age. Okay, now back to their conversation.

Tsubusa then said," I see. How about we go have some lunch and then we could probably stop by the arcade a play video games there?"

"That sounds great. Also we can go prank as much people as possible."Naruto said with a smile.

Hayate then spoke with his finger pointing at them as if he was lecturing them,"Hmmm... That sounds a bit childish... To the citizens!"

When Hayate said the last part of his erm... _motivating _speech, he literally yelled it out with his fist into the air with passion.

Naruto and Tsubusa fell down anime style due to the fact that they thought Hayate might not help with pranks, only to hear him say something that made him sound like an idiot.

Tsubusa was the next to speak saying,"We could also go to that new pizza place for dinner and eat every thing there."

Naruto then yelled with a happy expression," Okay! To start off the day, let's have ramen for lunch!"

_**8 Hours Later in a pizza place-**_

Currently Naruto and the others had a great time together and had many conversations. After they finished there lunch they went strait to the arcades, but while walking there they managed to prank about five poor unlucky people. Then when they got at the arcade they played video games for a long four hours. Ironically most of the games they played were games about ninjas and such. Then they went on pranking more unlucky people just to get a few laughs. After the fun of pranks wore off they decided to enjoy the rest of the day eating pizza just as they planned. Now they are currently engaging in a conversation of their own.

"So Naruto what do you plan to do when you leave tomorrow?" asked Hayate.

Naruto answered," I just plan on training for two years until it has been a full six years has passed in Konoha. Oh, and I plan on bringing Kyuubi-Chan back to her normal self by finding that damn sword and passing its test."

When Naruto finished speaking he instantly remembered about the time he told them about his secret concerning Kyuubi being sealed into him.

**Flashback-**

* * *

_The setting takes place six months later after Naruto arrives at the dragon realm-_

_Naruto, Hayate and Tsubusa were having a light sparring sesion and it was a one on one on one battle with all three against each other. Back then Naruto was considered the weakest one of the group but wasn't exactly considered weak. In fact he was pretty strong for someone his age. If you were to compare his power against someone else, he would be able to take on a normal level genin and barely win which was impressive seeing as he was a six year old._

_After a few minutes of sparring Hayate came out the victor._

_In a couple of minutes Naruto was debating on whether or not he should tell them about Kyuubi._

_-I know they are my friends and all but what if they knew someone that was hurt because of Kyuubi-chan, and then they'll hate me and beat me like the villagers do- Naruto thought._

_Because of Naruto forgetting that Kyuubi can hear every thought Naruto was think she had heard his thoughts and was saddened by the way Naruto had to grow up as a child all because of her. In fact she felt it practically all her fault Naruto was hated, despised, spitted on, beaten, and was was being treaten like thrash at Konoha. She also remembered the birthdays when Naruto was forced to run away from a group of villagers and they all caught him in the end only to take out their anger on him._

_She immediately dismissed those thoughts and decided she should help improve his life. She owed it to him.  
_

_Then she spoke out to Naruto-**Naruto, if they were truly your friends then they wouldn't care about that**- said the Kyuubi in Naruto's Mind._

_The least she could do right now was help out with Naruto's problems by giving him advice. When she goes back to her normal human self and is able to leave her seal, then she might be able to help out more._

_Naruto then spoke back saying,"I guess you are right. If they are real friends they wouldn't care right?"_

_Kyuubi responded by saying,"**If they do not care then you should be considered lucky. Not every one has real friends. And if they do hate you because of me, then they were foolish to hate someone like you."**_

_Naruto then answered,"I guess you are right Kyuubi-Chan. I'll go tell them right now."_

_Kyuubi then quickly spoke with a motherly tone,**"Good luck"**_

_Naruto then returned to reality and saw worried expressions on his two friends' faces._

_Tsubusa asked,"Naruto are you alright? We were about to ask if something was bothering you until you blanked out for a while now."_

_Hayate then said,"You kind of scared us there for a while. Is there anything on your mind right now?"_

_Naruto's face saddened and said,"Actually yes. It is about a secret of mine that I never told you."_

_Tsubusa's tone became a bit serious,"You didn't kill anyone or something like that have you?"_

_Naruto then felt a bit insulted at the fact his friend might think he killed someone, though the villagers back at Konoha act like Naruto committed a massacre, even though it was Kyuubi who did. And that wasn't even intentionally._

_"Well I didn't kill anyone but it has something to do that is in me that has killed before."_

_Naruto's friends had confused looks on their faces._

_Hayate was the next to speak up,"What do you mean?"_

_Naruto then said a little loudly,"I mean that the Nine-Tailed-Demon-Fox lives inside me... Yes the Kyuubi was sealed inside me when I was born by my own father!"_

_Then there was nothing but silence for a moment... Naruto emotions were almost breaking down inside until Tsubusa said something that proved that they were the real friends he thought they were. These were his exact words._

_"Well I actually think that is kinda cool. You must be a hero from where you are from. Also who cares if there is a demon sealed in you! We will still be your friends!"_

_The nexts words came from Hayate,"Do you have so little faith in us that you think we will abondon you because of something that you coulnd't control?"_

_Naruto looked as if he were going to cry._

_Naruto then spoke while sniffing,"Thanks! You don't know how much this means to me. In Konoha they all see me as the Kyuubi himself except for a few people."_

_Hayate then said,"You don't have to act all emotional and such. How about we just forget this and move on, and we can start by having some lunch!"_

_Naruto suddenly forgot about his troubles and yelled out,"Ramen!!!"

* * *

_

**Flashback End-**

Naruto smiled at his memories. Those were times when you could see the difference between true and fake friends. Now back to the conversation with the group.

Hayate said,"You are going to come back one day to visit us? Are you?"

Naruto then grinned again and said,"I'll try to see what I can do."

Next Tsubusa spoke out loud,"Things are not going to be the same without you here."

Hayate then agreed by saying,"I agree with Tsubusa. I hope you know we'll miss you."

Naruto then was saddened at the thought of leaving his friends and said,"I know."

Then Naruto looked at the clock in the Pizza stand and noticed that it was getting late. Naruto then stated,"Hey it is getting pretty late now. I want to get a good rest before I leave tomorrow so I hope we can all say our goodbyes right now."

They all agreed with Naruto and left the stand after paying for the food. They all murmered their goodbyes and splitted up to go to their homes to get a good nights rest.

**Chapter End-

* * *

**

**So how was the story and chapter. I hoped you liked it. If you have any questions about this story or something else, don't be afraid to put them in a simple review.**

**Also If you were wondering about why I put different species of people in the dragon realm well I'll just tell you this... It has something to do with the story _way_ later on.**

**Also, please REVIEW!!! Did I mention that you will win a magical bag filled with nothing if you do?**

**Review Please!  
**


	6. Author's Notice

**Hi again! I know it has been awhile since my last update but I brought some news that can either be good or bad in the way you see it. You see the news is, I just started writing the next chapter of this story. Anyways at the rate I am writing at, I might be able to get it done in 4-16 days depending on my motivation to write. Right know my motivation is pretty high and if I can keep it like that, then the chapter might come in sooner than expected.**

**I am telling you this because of two things. **

**1- I need you to review and tell me how was the story so that I can keep my motivation.**

**2- I need you to review and write about some things that you would like to see happen.**

**Replies to anonymous reviews-**

**shunpoking- Don't worry, I don't plan on discontinueing the story, I just had another major writer's block, but know it is all cleared up. Also during chapter 5 Naruto's swordsmanship is okay but when Naruto comes back to Konoha with _great_ swordsmanship skills. He won't be the best at using a sword but he will be able to match an A-S rank ninjas that are experts at using a sword. Naruto's mom died just like in canon so I don't plan on bringing her into the story. Lastly, there will be no bashing of any sorts.**

**Also if you are wondering about Naruto blindly wanting to protect Konoha, then I have to tell you this. Naruto does not want to protect Konoha, it is his precious people he wants to protect. Naruto is still pretty angry at the people and that will be shown in the later chapters.**

**Also don't forget to put what female of your choice you want to be in Naruto's harem for later. Here are the women that are automatically in his harem. Fem. Kyuubi, Kurenai, and Anko.**

**One last thing, I just posted a poll. Go check it out and vote.**

**Remember to review! Till then!  
**


End file.
